cosplaying: Netalia
by Master Derpy
Summary: You and your friends cosplay characters from the series Hetalia! As you go on the extremes to gather your friends in a jeep and soon get meet trouble! Reader x Kai! Pixal x Zane Jay x Nya (sorry, I won't update soon, I don't know, because I'm going to get my eyes checked, might need glasses... D: I also feel a little derpy writing this, so sorry if I got anything wrong...)


Your smiled, looking into the mirror. Your hair was dyed to a pale blond/white and curled at the tips, a white bow at the back holding two strips of your longish hair. Your make-up set pale. Pale foundation and white and light grey sparkly eyeshadow and clear gloss. A white flowing dress that was slightly like a blouse with a white-big-bow at the collar. Brown tight leggings (or jeans,) and white knee high boots. Brown jacket and white gloves.

That's right, you were cosplaying as the female counterpart of Iceland from hetalia. All of your friends were cosplaying as characters from hetalia! Kai, your really close friend- and whom you wished was your boyfriend- was cosplaying as Hong Kong. Speak of the devil!

**Knock, knock!**

You felt your heart race as the door was knocked upon. You were nervous, this was your first time cosplaying, well at least you had your two best friends Kita and Toria that had cosplayed before-but besides the point! You get to see Kai cosplaying! Now there was Cole, Jay, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Pixal, Nya, Kita and Toria! Walking forward, your heels made a slight clicking noise. You unlocked the door and smiled. But you blinked, a pink blush raising to your cheeks as you bit your lip. Your eyes wide and shining. You grab your wrist and it lent against your chest, as you pretend to fiddle with your pale pink lips.

Kai smiled, his hair still slightly spicked, but flattened in style to fit his character. He wore a burgundy _duangua_ with black piping and oversized sleeves, and dark brown trousers, plus his boots. His smile was replaced with a frown, as his amber eyes were set with concern. You instantly felt ashamed with yourself. You did something wrong.

"You-Hello-(YourN-)-I'm-" he shook you.

You gasped, shaking your head, sending spirals of curls around you.

"W-What?" You asked, the pale blush still there.

"I said, are you okay?" Kai said, his face still wrinkled with his frown, "You looked like you sore a ghost." You nodded, you dofus!

He smiled, you smiling two. Your eyes locked, his travelled slightly to your lips and back. You tilted your head- "NI HAO GUYS!" You jumped in shock, as a girl walked over to you.

Her black-deep auburn was in two buns, and a big black newspaper boys cap on her head, a symbol written in gold on the ground two. A pink peony blossom also set on the left side of her head, nearly covering the majority of her left bun. She wore a short black qipao dress on, the long sleeves had two golden strips at the tip, the same symbol on the cap was also written in gold just above the stripes. Her pale legs were covered by tight black jeans/leggings. Her small, Pettit, feet were slipped into some small dolly shoes that just covered her toes, bearing her pale foot. Her amber eyes glimmering, as she held onto the red paper lantern that had golden written on it and a big blow up cleaver.

"Hi Nya," You waved, as she smiled.

Setting down her stuff, she stepped forward her hands resting on her slim waist.

"Aiyah," She said, getting into charter, "We are sure going to have some fun, aru," You giggled, covering your mouth cutely with your gloved finger tips.

She closed her eyes, and tipped her head sideways. A big grin plastered on her face. Kai coughed, then pointed to down the lane, the next place you go. You nodded, grabbing your icy blue satchel and a Mr. Puffin plushie.

You walked beside the Asian descents. Thinking where you were going, you never went down here before, and it certainly wasn't Toria's street, you went to her house multiple of times and each time your German friend Kita was there. You first meet Kita through a accident. I don't mean that your friendship was an accident, I mean, well. You had been sitting on the swings, people skating or pedalling their bikes, or even scootering on their little scooters. Performing loads of tricks. When you heard a loud cry, coming from the little skate park. Everyone crowded around the noise.

You being the curious little girl you were, walked slowly towards the small crowd of teenaged boys. A pile of blood was on the ground. A worried mother was frantically shouting a foreign language- German- into her mobile phone to her ex. Your eyes widened, and you gripped harder onto your Puffin plush. Blood. A big pile as well. On the floor. Besides a shivering Burnett/blonde.

Her grey eyes slowly turned colour, and went baby blue. Her small mouth open, as she led back tears. Her lip busted and her ground big tooth chipped clean in the middle. Her knee scrapped of it's skin and bleeding so much blood, that it was drying into a black puddle surrounded by a red outline. No helmet on, her scooter, or what you supposed was her scooter, about a meter away. Her hands had been infested by little grains of gravel, and scrapped, bleeding under the skin.

But you were interested in this girl, for she only cried a little. She was called Nikita. You soon grew to call her Kita, and she was also mistaken to be from Russia. She soon introduced you to her Japanese/American/German friend Toria, and you were stuck like glue from then on. Sure, Kita broke bones and bleed a few pints of blood, as Toria worried about her and insisted she kept her glasses on, always, for Kita was like her sister. And you would always feel warmer holding Toria's hand then Nikita's hand, but hey, she was still a great hugger!

You walked through the street, then stopped by a council house, a fence and hedge by it. Great big sunflowers were in pots as well as tomatoes, both of them in great health.

"Are you sure this is the house?" Nya asked, not acting like FemChina for a we found, she looked towards her brother.

"Yes," He said, "21 south road," he walked down the steps to the white door.

A big mask painted like a weird, Derpy like Dragon on rope of the porch roof. You raised an eyebrow.

"It's to scare away bad spirit's," Nya winked towards you, noticing the confused expression.

You nodded now understanding. Now you know why it freaked you out. Kai knocked three times. And soon a shout echoed inside. A tall girl opened the door.

"Hey guys!" She spoke-!

WAIT!? Kita!

She stepped back, inviting you all into her home. Which was reasonably clean. The walls where painted a creamy colour and a big mirror was on the wall and multiple of coats where hung on the opposite wall, most of them supporting the Germany flag on the right side and camouflaged. As you walked down the corridor, you took time to look at your German friends outfit. Ironically, she was playing the female counterpart of Germany.

She wore a long military green jacket that was buttoned up by buttons. The coat had a collar, where a iron cross hung in the middle. Her pants/trousers where a brown and held up by a belt, her shoes combat boots. She wore a short blonde wig (atleast you think it's a wig,) and a little sloping green cap and black and white headphones. Her hands covered by black leather gloves. You blinked. She even had the breasts for it!

Walking into the living room, you were greeted by a bouncing small tan dog. Which Kita told to sit down straight away. Toria waved, smiling. She was cosplaying as Fem Japan military version. She suited her so well! Her hair was short and in a bob, her eyes amber-brown and her skin pale, she was also of Japanese descent. A big pink lotus in her hair. Her outfit consumed of a white short dress, that had layers in it and was outlined with a golden strip at the bottom. Her jacket was black and had a tail golden decorations sewn onto the tips of the tails. Same with the fronts tips, a golden thrill in the middle. Golden buttons ran up it on each side, and golden epaulettes. Her collar was set up and was straight and was decorated with what looked to be golden stitches. Her sleeves had one golden strip and her hands covered with white gloves. Black tights and boots.

She was... beautiful.

"You all look very good," She complimented you all, as Kita Sat down, unbuttoning her coat and showing her stomach off because of her tank top/sports bra. You thanked her, you couldn't believe it. You went to the extremes, they went further! They looked like the real thing! I mean! You heard giggling, as Toria get her makeup down by Kita, who already wore hers, just simple pale foundation and eyeliner.

You couldn't help but be... Jealous... They had better costumes then you.

"Hey, aru..." You looked to Nya, "Can we go to Jay's now...?" She asked, you smiled knowingly, as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"No..." Kai said, May stamped her foot on the ground and threatened him with her cleaver, "we're going to Zane's and Pixals next, they're closer, also the bus to their house leaves minute... We missed it..." You all face palmed.

"I can drive..." Kita said, giving a small smile, "I can drive my dad's army jeep that was shipped to re from Germany," (True story bro, when I was younger, my mom drove me in my Grandads German army jeep! It was epic, it could hold loads of people! But then we sold it because we needed the money for Freya's surgery... I loved that jeep..., well it was kinda like a truck contacted together like a jeep...)

"Really!?" You asked, bewilderment shone all over your face, not even knowing it.

She nodded, and grabbed some keys from the coffee table.

"Lets go!"


End file.
